Expect The Unexpected
by candyoreos
Summary: A new girl comes to town. A big secret of Cartman's is revealed. Shit goes down. Cartman/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Cartman and Wendy fanfic! Or possible Cartman and OC: Whatever you guys say!  
 _-_  
 _Imagine this: You are moving 1,500 miles away from your friends and family to a place where you know absolutely no one or know nothing about._ That's what happened to Marta Agnieska O'Boyle. She was stuck for twenty-six hours in a car that smelled like farts with her parents. At least she had plenty of Frerard fanfics to read and great bands to listen to (like MCR, obviously).

The horror was over and beginning. They passed the infamous 'South Park' sign. "Classy." Marta grumped.  
"Marta, this is a new start for us. Her mother replied. We miss everyone back at Phily, too."  
"I'm sure you do if you traveled 1,500 fucking miles away from them." Her mother ignored the comment. "Spójrz tu jesteśmy!" her mother exclaimed.

The car stopped at their new 'home'. It was a white two-story house that strangely looked like its neighbor buildings. The moving truck parked right behind the civic. "Its bigger than it was in Phily!" her father exclaimed.  
"Honey, go out and make some new friends, okay?" her mother said to her.  
"Its not like I have a choice." she said with an aggressive tone.

She walked on the sidewalk for what would seem like hours, when she stopped at what would seem like a park. She sat next to a tree and began to read her beloved My Chemical Romance fanfiction. It was only a minute when a obese figure stood in front of her.  
"Yo, bitch, what are you reading? Craig and Tweek fanfiction; just like the Asians?"  
Marta grabbed his collar with force. "WHAT THE FUCK, FATTY? I AM NOT A BITCH AND I DO READ FANFICTION! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"  
"N-no."  
"Good." She let go of his collar. "And DON'T mess with me again, fatty."  
"AHY! I AM NOT FAT I'M-  
"Shut up."  
"Fine."  
He ran away as a group of three boys walked up to Marta.  
"Wow, you tussled him good." a boy with a blue and red puff-ball hat said.  
"Oh, thanks. I'm from Philadelphia, so I have short temper. I'm Marta."  
"Hi! I'm Stan, this is Kyle, and this is Kenny."  
"Who the hell was that?"  
"Cartman. Kyle explained. He is always an asshole, so if he calls you a bitch again, you don't have to beat him up. Unless you really want to, which is fine with me."  
"I don't think he would want to call me a bitch again, at least to me!" All of them laughed in unison. "Mph mph mph- mph mph." ("Bye new girl- I mean Marta. See you tomorrow.")  
"Bye guys!"  
Marta started to walk home, following Stan, Kyle, and Kenny.  
 _"You know, that Kenny guy looks kinda cute."_ Marta thought.

Marta woke up from a nightmare about MCR breaking up, again, when her mom called from the hallway. "Good morning, honey! Ready to go to school?"  
She looked at her alarm clock. _"OH SHIT! IT'S 7:30! 20 MINUTES TILL SCHOOL STARTS!"_ she thought. She quickly got on her hoodie and put on her skull bow and opened the door. "Oh, umm, hi Mama. Gotta go!"  
She grabbed a cereal bar and ran out the door, when she tumbled over Cartman. "Oh shit, sorry!" she exclaimed.  
"Looks like new girl has a crush, huh?" a girl with a pink berret smirked. How cute."  
"Look. It was an accident! I thought I was late-and-"  
"Sure. Like you pushed him aggressively because you were late." Marta didn't respond. The girl crossed her arms. "Mystery solved." She walked away.

"Who the fuck is she and why does she think I like you- Yo? Dude? Are you okay?" Marta kneeled next to him. Cartman shivered. "N-no, because you almost beat me up yesterday. AND MY CRUSH THINKS THAT YEW LOVE ME!"  
"No, I don't love you- WAIT WHAT? YOU LOVE _HER?"_ Cartman nodded. "I loved her since last year. Do NOT tell anyone. I haven't told anyone yet. Marta nodded. She-she even beat me up because I harassed her that much because I love her."  
"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Cartman. I fucked up, bad. I used to have a crush back in Phily that I harassed because I loved him. But he took it the wrong way and hated me."  
"Really?"  
"Sadly, no. But I wanted to make you feel better."  
Marta picked Cartman back up on his feet. "Don't you dare fuckin' tell this faggy shit to yewr friends, or there will be hell to pay." Cartman replied.  
Marta giggled. "Okay, Cartman." They walked toward the bus stop, where Marta, bad at directions as she is, didn't know where it was.  
-

Sorry if it was so short! Rate and comment! Please tell me if you want it to be Cartman x OC or Cartman x Wendy.


	2. First Day Part 1

My mind about the pairing is set. Yours? Maybe if you read this chapter ;).

-  
Marta and Cartman walked slowly to the bus stop in the cold winter air. _"You know, he looks kinda cute when he's blushed from the cold- MARTA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING? PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, GIRL!_

They made their way to the bus stop, when suddenly, the bus came in perfect timing. "Weird. Tha bus never comes in time." Cartman said.

The group of five walked onto the noisy filthy bus. It was full of screaming elementary students; weirdly, most, fourth graders.

Since everyone took their seats, she decided to sit in an open seat.  
It was the last stop and a familar feminine figure appeared before her eyes. It was the girl with the pink berret. "That's my seat, new girl. Move."  
"Well, there was no more spots so-"  
"I don't care if you have to sit on the floor. Move. Your. Ass. Out. Of. My. Seat." Marta stood up from her seat. "LOOK, YOU STUPID WHORE. I-"  
"YOU WANNA FUCK WITH ME NEW GIRL? BECAUSE I WOULD WOULD GIVE YOU A HARD SLAP IN THE-"

"Wendy! Stan exclaimed. Please don't get in a fight!"  
"OK. For you, honey buns." Marta cringed at the nickname.  
"Marta, you can sit with me and Kyle." Stan offered.  
"Well, okay."  
She sat herself next to the two best friends. After a while, it was getting quite squished in the seat of three. _"Hmm. This is what it feels like to be a s'more."_ Marta thought.  
"Hmph." Wendy huffed.

The group of kids arrived the South Park Elementary, the building block of idiots. Marta finally got the chance to stand up. "Being a squished sandwich sucked. Marta said to Stan. But thanks for helping."  
"No problem, Marta. Wendy could get, you know, angry if she has to share with someone other than her friends. Stan realized something. Hmm. That's weird. She usually is nice to new kids. Anyway, see ya Marta."  
"See ya."

She walked to the office, where she saw a woman with ridiculously yellow curly hair and pink glasses. The woman completed her assemble with a pink shirt and black pants.  
"Hello! I'm Principal Victoria! I will give you your schedule!  
"Why do I need a schedule? I'm in fourth fucking grade! Couldn't you just tell me my homeroom?"  
"Oh! That's works too!"  
 _"The adults are complete morons here._ Marta thought. _I hope my parents don't catch the stupid..."_  
"Your homeroom is Mr. Garrison. I'll show you where it is.  
 _"Finally.."_

-

Principal Victoria escorted Marta to Mr. Garrison's room, then the curly haired woman opened the door. "Excuse me, Mr. Garrison, but you have a new student."  
"Fine. Mr. Garrison groaned. Sit here."  
Her seat was right next to- OH NO! WENDY _AND_ CARTMAN!  
"Oh, okay." she said quietly and sat down.  
"New girl, you're going to fucking get it." Wendy whispered to the brown-haired girl.  
"Well, you can't get me now." Marta smirked.  
"Anyway, how is your new boyfriend?" she smirked back.  
"Who?"  
"Cartman."  
"HE ISN'T MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" she screamed so loud that probably people from Denver could hear her.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Mr. Garrison called back.  
"Haha. You got in trouble. Stupid bitch."  
"Haha. Marta imitated. I'm Wendy and I suck dick!"  
"Fuck off, new girl."  
"Its Marta; M-A-R-T-A. Marta."  
"I could spell. Actually, _she flipped her hair_ , I am the valedictorian of this class."  
"If you're valedictorian, then this school must be a dumbass school, that's for sure."  
"Hmph." She was right.  
"Hey bitch! Cartman whispered to Marta. She didn't respond. Hey. Hey. Hey! H-"  
"What?"  
"Hi.."

Marta glared at him as she stared at the clock. 9:20. " _Only 9:20?"_ she thought.

She turned to her left. There was Cartman, pretending to pay attention. Aubury hair covered his forehead, following cerulean and coffee-colored eyes. He wore his signature yellow and light blue hat quite loosely today. His chubby cheeks were pretty flushed, like if he went outside on a crisp snowy winter day. His red jacket wrapped around his body like a warm blanket.  
He turned to his right. "Checkin' me out, bitch?" he smirked.

"F-fuck no!"

She payed attention for a while until she turned to her right. Wendy sat with arms crossed and back straight. She seemed like the only one actually paying attention. Her hot pink berret hanged on the side of her head. Her slightly wavy black hair fell onto the her horizontal back. But the only weird part of her body was her orchid-colored coat curving her body. _"Is Wendy a little bit on the fat side?"_ Marta thought.  
"Who the fuck are you looking at?" Wendy said, breaking the trance.  
"Nothing much." Marta smirked.  
 _"_ Like I haven't heard that one before.." She rolled her eyes.  
Before Marta could think and say a comeback, the bell ringed for lunch.  
"Fuck.."

-  
The lunchroom was bustling with noisy children alike. Kids raced to get to get their food and seats. Marta searched for a place to sit. _"Fanboys? Nah. Goths? Nope. Wendy's table? HELL NO."  
_ She finally found Stan's table and sat down.  
"Hey Marta!" Kyle greeted her.  
"Hi guys! Marta greeted back. Mr. Garrison is such an asswad."  
The whole table agreed. Clyde noticed that his spot was taken. "Hey, new girl! That's my spot!" He whined.  
"Finders keepers."

"Guys, didn't we agree that girls aren't allowed to sit at the table?"  
"Unless they are cool!" Stan called out. Everyone laughed.  
"YEAH! Go sit with the fuckin' emos!" Cartman laughed.  
"WE ARE GOTH, POSERS!" called a voice from another table.  
Everyone laughed as Clyde sat at Wendy's table to sit by Bebe.  
"Mph, mph mph mph mph?" ("So, Marta, how was your day?") Kenny asked.  
"It fucking sucked. Like it always does."  
"Not when you were checking me out!" Cartman cheered.  
"C'mon. I glared at you!"  
"Did not!  
"Did too!"

How was it? Review and rate! :D


End file.
